familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Okanogan County, Washington
Okanogan County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. In area, it is the largest county in the state. As of 2010, the population was 41,120. The county seat is at Okanogan, and its largest city is Omak. The first county seat was Ruby, Washington, which has now been a ghost town for more than 100 years. The name derives from an Okanagan language word meaning "rendezvous." The name Okanogan (Okanagan) also refers to the region that also encompasses part of southern British Columbia. Okanogan County was formed out of Stevens County on February 2, 1888. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,315 square miles (13,766 km²), of which 5,268 square miles (13,644 km²) is land and 47 square miles (122 km²) (0.89%) is water. Geographic features *Cascade Mountains *Columbia River *Okanogan River *North Gardner Mountain, the highest point in Okanogan County Major highways * U.S. Route 97 * State Route 20 * State Route 153 Adjacent counties *Ferry County, Washington - east *Lincoln County, Washington - southeast *Grant County, Washington - south *Douglas County, Washington - south *Chelan County, Washington - southwest *Skagit County, Washington - west *Whatcom County, Washington - west It also shares its northern border with British Columbia, Canada. *Okanagan-Similkameen Regional District, British Columbia *Kootenay Boundary Regional District, British Columbia National protected areas * Nez Perce National Historical Park (part) * Okanogan National Forest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 39,564 people, 15,027 households, and 10,579 families residing in the county. The population density was 8 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 19,085 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.32% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 11.47% Native American, 0.44% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 9.58% from other races, and 2.84% from two or more races. 14.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.0% were of German, 9.5% English, 9.2% United States or American and 6.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,027 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.40% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,726, and the median income for a family was $35,012. Males had a median income of $29,495 versus $22,005 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,900. About 16.00% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.20% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities *Brewster *Conconully *Coulee Dam (partial) *Elmer City *Nespelem *Nespelem Community *North Omak *Okanogan *Omak *Oroville *Pateros *Riverside *Tonasket *Twisp *Winthrop Other communities *Aeneas *Azwell *Carlton *Ellisford (aka Ellisforde) *Havillah *Loomis *Malott *Mason City *Mazama *Methow *Monse *Nighthawk *Rocky Butte *Synarep *Wauconda Ghost Towns *Molson *Bodie *Bolster *Chesaw *Disautel See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Okanogan County, Washington Further reading * Available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection References Category:Divided regions Category:Okanogan County, Washington Category:Established in 1888